Kazumi Enters SC
by diablowizard457
Summary: Kazumi and her friends have been whisked to the world of SC. Will love bloom between the group and the cast of SC, or will they return back home? Sorry, story explains it more...
1. Chapter 1

**DW: Heyo guys! This is the first time I've created an OC for SC :) It's going to be fun making up Shugo Charas and new people to meet the main cast!**

**Ikuto: I doubt anyone will like it.**

**DW: Awwww, Ikuto, you're so mean...**

**Kazumi: Geese Ikuto, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?**

**Ikuto: How did you know?!**

**Kazumi: I know everything...**

**DW: Too bad I don't own you Ikuto... I could make it so you would never wake up on the wrong side of the bed again ;)**

**Ikuto: I'd rather wake up with Amu sleeping next to me...**

**Amu: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!**

**DW: I can make that happen in a different fanfic Ikuto, but not this one... sorry.**

**Ikuto: Just shut up and get to the story, moron.**

**DW: Fine...**

*Kazumi's POV*

As Kazumi road the bus home, she couldn't help but feel excited. The last volume of SC was coming out! Actually, feeling excited was an understatement. She was beyond that. Getting this last volume would complete her collection, and she would finally have all the novels. So far, she had gotten all of the special novels that had been released **(A.N.- let's pretend that there are special novels, ok) **and she was hoping she would get this last one as well.

It is extremely hard to get a special novel because only one is released at each store. I have a few friends that read/watched SC, so every time a new book comes out, we have a mini competition to see who can obtain it. So far, I have won every time. That is because I have convinced my little sister to do a skit with me every time a new book comes out. We stand where our parents can hear us, but not to close as to make it appear as though we were doing this on purpose. I find a way to bring up SC into the conversation and tell my little sister that the new book is coming out. She would say, as if it was the best thing that had ever happened to her, ever, "Wow! That's so cool! I wish we could go out and buy it!" My parents, upon hearing this statement, would waltz into the room and say "You know girls, today is a great day to go to the bookstore!" Apparently, EVERY day is a great day to go to the bookstore. God, I love that my parents are overly obsessed with my little sister. It makes manipulating them so much easier.

My sister's name is Keishi. She is 7, and has almost mastered the art of manipulation, which I am personally teaching her. She has brown hair which she always wears in pigtails, and has the most adorable brown eyes. Of course, underneath that little bundle of cuteness, is a demon. Besides teaching her the art of manipulation, my friends and I are also teaching her how to be an otaku. We are very proud of the progress she is making. She has begun to get a feel for her favorite type of anime, which, to our surprise, seems to be anime like Higurashi. Luckily, she like all types, though those are her favorite. Still, she's 7! I wish she hadn't caught me watching Higurashi when we were both home alone...

My name is Kazumi. I'm 16 years old and am excited for next year. It will be my last year in high school! I already know what collage I want to go to, because I want to be a professional violin player. As of this year, I've been playing for 10 years. I've been working as hard as I can as soon as I realized this was what I want to do with my life. I think that was...hmm... I think it was when I was in 8th grade (almost 9th). Enough about my dreams and about collage. I hate thinking about the future like that... I have dirty blonde hair and bright blue eyes. All my friends say that when they look into my eyes, they feel like they are staring at a block of ice. They say that sums up my personality pretty well too. I don't think I'm that cold, but I guess I am because everybody says so.

As my bus pulls up to my stop, I sigh. Even though I live so close to my school, about 15 minutes away, I have a 30 minute bus drive. I know it's a lot worse for other people but I don't know about how long everyone's bus ride is, and I also don't really care. All I know is that it's worse than my friends, and that makes me feel bad for myself.

I get off the bus after I say thanks to the driver, a habit I have gotten into, and run up to my house. Luckily, my house WAS the bus-stop, so I didn't have to walk far. As I walked in the door, I motion to my sister and we start our little skit. Soon enough, our parents walked into the room and proclaim that, even though a there was a major thunderstorm raging outside, it was a great time to go to the bookstore. I was barely able to hide my grin as we climbed into the car.

About 30 minutes later, we arrived at the bookstore, and we run inside to take shelter from the rain. My sister and I run to the manga section, and I let out a sigh of relief when I see that the special novel of SC is still there. I look over at my sister, who was picking the next Bleach book off the shelf and flipping through it. However, when she saw that I had retrieved the special edition of SC, she set the book down and grabbed mine. I smiled as she flipped to the end as she usually did to see what the special novel included (comic, interview, etc.), and closed the book when she was certain what they had added. "They added a comic AND an interview this time!" she said excitedly as she handed me the book back and picked up the Bleach book she was leafing through previously.

"Really?!" I said, shocked. There had never been two things in a special book before... I guess this one was really _special_ since it was the last one. I laughed at my own idiocy and the stupid joke I had just told and turned back to my sister.

"Yeah," my sister said, her attention focused more on her book than on me, "the author talks to the characters as couples, instead of separate characters. The author obviously knows the shortened versions of every couple, like Amuto or Rimahiko, so that's how they interviewed them."

"Sweet, I can't wait until I finish this book!" I say as a take out my phone and text my friends to tell them I beat them, again. I got replies instantly, all asking what time they were coming over tonight, along with complaints about how it wasn't fair that my parents were obsessed with my sister. I chuckled to myself and looked at my watch. It was 4:30, so I thought they should probably be at my house at 5:30. I texted them the time and headed to where my parents were waiting near the counter, my sister following behind with her nose in her book. "Well, that didn't take long!" my parents exclaimed as we walked out of the door.

I smiled, and said, "I think we both knew what we wanted, so we didn't have to scan the shelves looking for an interesting book."

"Well, that's nice. Didn't you say you were going to have your friends over tonight?" my mom asked, suddenly remembering the conversation we had had earlier.

"Yep, they're coming over 5:30." I say, opening the car door quickly and jumping in to keep as dry as I could.

"Great, just remember to clean your room when you get home then, ok? Also, are your friends staying the night?"

"I think they are. It is a Friday, and we all have nothing Saturday morning. I'll ask text them and ask." I say as I take out my phone, already working on my first friend. A few minutes later they all replied, saying that they would be staying the night.

Later, at 5:25, I hear the doorbell ring. I run downstairs and answer to find two of my friends standing at the door. They are nextdoor neighbors so they probably shared a ride. "Hey!" said Chiku, a girl with green hair and green eyes. She was often very silent and rarely opened up to anyone. We were special however, because I had caught her reading a manga that I liked, and introduced her to the rest of the group. She gradually warmed up to us, and from there forth was pretty much the mom of our group. She kept us out of trouble and settled disputes between us so that our friendship wouldn't rupture. If she weren't here, our group would have fallen apart long ago.

"Hey." I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Why were you staring into space like that?" asked Kana, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She was always caring and very shy. It took a lot probing by Chiku to get her to crack open her shell a bit, and when she did, we saw how brilliant she really was. She was a nice person, probably the nicest I had ever met, and she has almost tore down all the walls around my heart. She was probably one of the only people who had seen the real me before. I was so glad to have someone to accept me the way I really am, that I accidentally showed that side of me to my other friends. To my surprise, they also accepted me. That was how I had finally found genuine friendships and people that I would willingly die for.

I led them into the house and offered them something to drink. They both asked for water, and we all walked up to my room. When we walked in, the doorbell rung, and I rushed downstairs, excited, and opened the door to see the lone boy in the group, Hideake. Like his name implied, he was the shining star in our group. He had brown hair and green eyes. A lot of the girls at school liked him, but he hung around us because we don't cling to him and he secretly liked anime and manga. Most of the girls in our group thought of him as only a friend, but I knew Kana had a crush on him. We've been pressuring Hideake to tell us who he likes, but he hasn't spilled the beans yet. Wouldn't it be a weird coincidence if he liked Kana? They could become our groups only couple. The rest of us were too obsessed with anime to even consider having a boyfriend. I think having a boyfriend is ridiculous. It's more of a hassle than it should be, for it to ever be appealing to anyone.

I led him upstairs to my room, where Chiku and Kana were entertaining my little sister. He joined them in play as the doorbell rang again. I walked downstairs and opened the door, and saw Dokushi. She was a little mean and her words could sting like the deadliest of poison, but she had a sweet side to her. She had brown hair that went to her shoulders and purple eyes. She smiled at me and I walked her upstairs. That was the extent of our group, so I didn't have to worry about going downstairs for the door. We all picked up the SC book, and began reading. When we finished the book and the two extras, we were surprised to see mostly blank page with a single sentence on it: 'Would you like to join SC?'

We all stared at the sentence for awhile, before Hideake spoke up. "Might as well write yes. I mean, it's obviously not real, just some sort of trick question."

We all agreed, and I wrote, 'yes' below the question. The following text appeared:

'Good answer, now please choose your rooming partner. Each person take turns passing the book around and writing in the name of the desired person. The text will disappear immediately so it is completely anonymous.'

We talked among ourselves for a bit, before deciding who we would room with. I chose my sister of course. I would never be separated from her. After we wrote the names down, the book displayed the following text:

'Wonderful. Now, put your hand on the book, and close your eyes.'

We did as the book said and there was a huge flash of light. I opened my eyes to see stars and planets before-

**DW: HAHAHAHAHAH! I'm so evil!**

**Ikuto: You know it's not nice to leave cliffhangers...**

**DW: LET THEM SUFFER!**

**Kazumi: -_-' see what I have to deal with Ikuto...**

**Ikuto: Right... Rate and review if you want to see the next chapter! Hopefully she doesn't kill me before than... **

**DW: *eyes glint evilly* **

**Hideake: Wait!**

**Ikuto: Thank God! You saved me Hideake!**

**Hideake: -let me kill him first! I call dibs!**

**Ikuto: *runs behind Kazumi***

**Hideake: Oh you dirty bastard...**

**DW: Guys, stop fighting! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DW: Hey guys, I'm updating! I like cliffhangers, but often find myself wanting to resolve them, so I didn't wait... I have no patience span...**

**Ikuto: That's so true...**

**DW: IKUTO! I WILL NOT INCLUDE YOU IN LATER CHAPTERS AND SAY YOU LEFT ALREADY IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING!**

**Ikuto: *zips lips***

**DW: Good boy. If I owned you, I wouldn't have to deal with your backtalk...**

**Amu: It's a good thing you don't**

**DW: Yeah, else you probably would probably be a couple... If only the creators made it clear who you ended up with... IT WAS SO YOU THOUGH, NOT TADASE! Don't worry Tadamu fans, I don't hate Tadase, but I would rather that Amu end up with Ikuto...**

**Tadase: Aww...**

**DW: Shut up Tadase. Now, let's get this party started!**

-I woke up. I yawned and stretched, smelling something cooking. I look down and see I am wearing a pink tank-top and short blue shorts. I am laying on a small bed. I look toward where the smell is coming from, and see Hideake! "Wha-" I start, but stopped as he turned around and said,

"Good morning sunshine."

"What do you mean, 'Good Morning'?! Where are we?" I ask, a little agitated that he could be so calm. I hear the toilet flush, and see Kana walk out. Hoping she would know what was going on, I ask her the same question I asked Hideake. She just shrugs her shoulders and walks to where Hideake is standing.

"Are you almost done?" she asks, looking over his shoulder at the food.

"Almost, don't be so impatient!" he says, playfully, looking over his shoulder at her tauntingly. They continued like that, and I took this opportunity to look around me.

There were two beds in the room, both the same size. It seemed, by the way the other bed sheets were, that Kana and Hideake shared a bed and I got one to myself. The kitchen and living room were also in the same room, because it seemed we live in an apartment. There is only one bathroom. A dresser stands in the corner and there is a lamp sitting on a desk in between the two beds. A closet is slightly ajar, showing a few articles of clothing hanging on hangers **(A.N.- What else would they be hanging on, boxes?)**. I notice a note sitting on the desk and pick it up. It reads-

'Welcome Hideake, Kazumi, and Kana, to the world of SC. Based on your rooming preferences, we have given you the best arrangement we could. Some of you may not be happy, but you were requested in the room. You may request a change in your room arrangement if you would like. All you have to do is write 'change' at the bottom of this note. Then select your rooming partner. You can be alone, if you want to. Now. The roles you are to play are the following- Hideake and Kana- you two show Ikuto how lovely being in a relationship is. Kazumi- You are Kana's sister, and bond with Ikuto, later becoming one of his best friends. If you wish, you may even become something more. Don't worry about money, you all have jobs. Kazumi, you are aiming to earn enough to go to a musical collage, and are working as a waitress at the local pub. Hideake, you are a model, but always dye your hair before you model so no one recognizes you. Kana, you are a florist, and love making the apartment bright with flowers. If the need arises, you have the power to birth a Shugo Chara. Good luck!

-the creator'

"I hate my life..." I whisper, setting the note back on the desk and then starting for a pencil.

"What are you doing?" Hideake asks.

"Looking for a pencil."

"Why?"

"So I can request to be moved."

"Why would you do that?" He asks, looking a little hurt.

"I should leave you two love birds to your own devices. I want to live with my sister."

"No need to worry about your sister. We were already informed of who was teleported, and your sister was the only one not included."

"Still, I would rather be alone..."

"Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay?"

"Yeah." I say. I didn't miss the look Kana was giving me. No need to tell me, I'm doing my best.

Hideake sighed, and turned back to his cooking. Kana sent me a grateful look before resuming her conversation with him. I sighed, and wrote to have a new room by myself. A message appeared at the bottom, informing me the switch would be made in a few days.

"I'll be moved in a few days, so you two are gonna have to put up with me for a little while longer." I say, sending an apologetic glance towards Kana. She smiled and set the table. I sigh and grab some cloths and get changed.

I picked out a black top that hugged my form and a pair of short-shorts. As I came out, I could see that Kana and Hideake were already eating.

"Well. Seems you guys started without me." I said as I helped myself to the pancakes Hideake had cooked.

"I was hungry." Hideake said as her pouted.

"Fine, you know I can't resist that pretty face of yours." I say, winking.

He winked at me in return and said, "Well, if I wasn't already 'married' to Kana, I would use this pretty face of mine to get more that food." I smiled as I pored syrup on my pancakes.

"Poor you, Kana. You have quite the unfaithful man!" I say. Kana, who has been blushing ever since Hideake said 'married', quickly looked down at her food and continued eating. "Aww, you're so cute Kana! It's adorable when you're embarrassed." I say, looking at her as her blush deepened.

"You got that right." Hideake said, looking at Kana with a smirk on his face. "I wonder what your face would look like with a blush on it, Kazumi..."

"I guess you'll never know..."

"Oh come on, isn't there something that embarrasses you?"

"Actually-" Kana started, but I cut her off by jumping out of my seat and covering her mouth with my hands.

"Oh, so there is. Enlighten me. I'm curious." Hideake said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, she used to think that pointing your middle finger down toward the ground was swearing at the devil. And, when she was little, she used to pick up worms out of puddles to save them. And..." By the time Kana got to that point, Kazumi was bright red. Hideake was laughing so hard he almost fell out of chair, and found it cute to see Kazumi blushing. He didn't know why she always tried to avoid blushing...

**DW: Sorry guys, that's it for this chappie!**

**Ikuto: When am I introduced?**

**DW: Wait your turn, Mr. Impatient. You'll probably be on in 2 or 3 chapters.**

**Ikuto: Fine...**

**DW: I want to improve my writing skill, so review and tell me how to fix my problem with tenses ;-; I always get past and present mixed in one sentence, and can never fix it, any suggestions? Anyway, I'll update ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DW: New chapter!**

**Ikuto: AM I INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**DW: BE PATIENT!**

**Ikuto:NO!**

**Kazumi: SHUT UP! Ikuto, you're should be glad she doesn't own you, or worse things could happen than not being included in till a couple chapters in, so deal with it.**

**DW: *nods* She's right.**

**Ikuto: Just get to the chapter.**

**DW: Fine...**

*Hideake's POV*

I can't believe that Kazumi would request a room transfer! I was the one who requested her as my rooming partner. That's right. I have a crush on her. I know Kana tries not to show it, but she likes me. That makes me feel like a complete ass for not liking her back. Maybe that's the reason Kazumi tries to keep her distance! I sigh and wonder if Kazumi would have been my 'wife' if Kana hadn't roomed with us. Now Kazumi's leaving and Ikuto, that bastard, will probably steal her away. He's a fictional character! She should just realize that I've been here the whole time, but she's been to obsessed with him to realize my feelings. Sometimes I wish she hadn't accepted me into their group, that I could have just dated some pretty idiot who I only dated to get everyone off my back. Kazumi... she was special. She could surprise me, make me laugh, be just as perverted as I was, and yet, I could never truly figure her out. There was always something about her that I didn't know, always something to keep me interested. I really try to feel that way with Kana, but she just isn't the same. No one can ever compare to Kazumi. I tried the route Kazumi took and tried to shun my feelings for humans by falling in love with an anime girl, but I always compared them to her. She was my world, and I'd be damned if I just gave her away like an unwanted toy.

I walked over to her bedside and sighed. I wanted to feel her next to me. I wanted her to love me. Maybe I had a chance if I could beat Ikuto. Maybe I could show her how much I cared. Maybe... No. I can't think about the possibilities. I have to make those 'maybes' a reality. Look out Ikuto, here I come!

**DW: Sorry about how short the chapter was, I just wanted to give the viewers a little look into Hideake's mind. **

**Ikuto: At least I was mentioned in this chapter...**

**Kazumi: So are the two rivals?**

**Hideake and Ikuto: DUH!**

**Ikuto: I wish I was fighting for Amu instead...**

**DW: Shut your trap, Ikuto. You're going to like Kazumi, and that's final.**

**Ikuto: *sulks in a corner***

**Hideake: Hey, DW, if I suck up to you, will you let me win?**

**DW: Maybe...**

**Hideake: *massages back***

**DW: Aww... Thank you Hideake, that's been bothering me all day. I'll consider it. R & R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DW: HELLO EVERYONE!**

**Kazumi: SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!**

**Hideake: Kazumi, be nice.**

**Kazumi: NO!**

**Hideake: Kazumi...**

**Kazumi: ...fine... But not because you gave me your pouty face...**

**Hideake: Haha! Sure...**

**DW: STOP FIGHTING! I DON'T OWN SC OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! BUT, I DO OWN YOU TWO, SO STOP FIGHTING!**

**Hideake and Kazumi: Fine...**

**DW: Now, on with the story!**

**Chapter 4!**

-Kazumi's POV-

Hideake has been acting strange recently. I can't believe how odd he acts around me. He's also weird around Kana, but mostly around me. He was being more touchy, clinging to me, and hugging me more. I wonder what happened to make him act this way? Speak of the devil, he's walking this way. I hope I can ask him what's wrong...

"Hey Kazumi." Hideake purred, wrapping his arms around me. His SC, which had been born when he had started acting strangely, was sitting on his sholder. The SC, who was named Kito, was a playful chara who was mischievous, and often doted on me. He was a little snotty toward Kana though... That must just be his way of showing affection. He has red hair and green eyes. He has torn jeans on and a T-shirt that was just as ripped. He also has a choker with spikes around it and only has one ear ring in. His hair resembled the color he died his hair to when he modeled. He snickered as Hideake buried his face into my shoulder. I hope he didn't hear my heart beating. He was acting a little like Ikuto. I always thought they had similar personalities, but he had never been this forward before.

"W-why are you being like this?" I ask, a stutter making it's way into my voice. Damn Hideake for making me feel like this. If I hadn't fallen head over heels for Ikuto, I may have found him attractive.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his mouth moving against my neck. I shivered at the movement.

"Y-you've been a lot more...clingy, lately..." I said, feeling his arms tighten around me.

"Aww, Kazumi, you don't want me to hug you anymore?" He said as he turned me around in his arms so my face was buried in his chest. Kana was out today so he was being more bold than usual. I had to admit, however, that the way he was holding me made me feel warm and made my heart flutter.

"Well, you're married to Kana. You're still being quite unfaithful." I say, a smirk creeping onto my face.

"You know that marriage isn't real." He said, suddenly getting serious.

"Well, it is to Kana." I say, looking up at him. "She likes you, you know. She's my best friend, and her happiness is the most important thing to me. I don't want you screwing it up." He sighed, and released his hold on me, leaving me cold, and wanting more of his warm embrace. Since when had I started acting like this? He walked over to the balcony, his SC still perched on his shoulder. My SC, who had been sleeping in her own egg until now, floated over to Kito and took his hand. They flew off somewhere and I sighed, walking onto the balcony with Hideake.

"Hideake, why don't you like Kana?" I ask, wanting to figure out why Kana's wish hadn't come true.

"She's not...interesting..." He said, still staring out the balcony. "I feel like she won't ever surprise me, like there's not something I don't know..."

"So, if I told you all my secrets, you'd find me boring?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it depends..." He said, looking at his feet. I walk back inside and look at the paper I had written my request down on. It had been counting down the days until my transfer, and now only one day was left. Today was the last time I would see Hideake and Kana until we all decided to leave. Kana was currently searching for Chiku and Dokushi, and we were in contact with them, but we still couldn't find them.

"I'm leaving tomorrow, you know. You better go back to normal by then, ok. I don't want to leave Kana to fend for herself."

"I know..." He said, mumbling something else under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you later." He said, as he ruffled my hair and I pouted.

-Later that night-

"Wow! Hideake, I didn't know you were a good cook!" Kana said, stuffing her face with Hideake's cooking. Both Hideake and I looked at each other and sweat dropped. I finished my food quickly and ran to the shower so I didn't have to wait for them to be done. When I walked out, Hideake and Kana were nowhere to be seen. After searching for them, I found them standing on the balcony, holding hands. I smiled and decided to leave them alone. They could have this night together, and every night there on out. I wouldn't be bothering them anymore. I climbed into my bed, and fell asleep, wondering where my next room would be...

**DW: IT IS DONE! I FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPTER!**

**Kazumi: STOP YELLING!**

**DW: Ok...**

**Ikuto: DW, remember, you have something to tell them.**

**DW: Oh yeah! This summer, I'm gonna be super busy programming a video game for the Oculus Rift w/ my dad, so I won't be able to update... I might update sometime this week, but that's only because I write during school when I'm bored. Finals are coming up, however, so I don't think I'll have the time... See you in September if I can't update!**

**Kazumi: Aw, I only exist in this one story, so my life won't continue until you start writing again...**

**DW: Oh come on, I might still keep up my RPG Maker game, and you're a character in that** **world to...**

**Kazumi: No I'm not! That's a different Kazumi! You just have no creativity and can't come up with good names!**

**DW: …**

**Kazumi: Chiku and Dokushi are from your game to, do you have anything to say for yourself?**

**DW: ...Nope :)**

**Ikuto: R & R if you want to see a chapter before she has to take a break, or else!**

**Kazumi: Or else what?**

**Ikuto: … I don't know. Ask DW.**

**DW: MWHAHAHA! I'll make Ikuto and Tadase's rolls switch! Tadase will be the main love interest of the story, how do you like that?**

**Kazumi: PLEASE DON'T DO THAT TO ME!**

**Ikuto: Then people need to R & R :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DW- Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I had to-**

**Ikuto- No excuses.**

**DW- Sorry...**

**Kazumi- DW does not own the SC characters, but she does own Hideake, Kana, etc.**

**DW- I OWN SOMETHING!**

**Ikuto- But you don't own me.**

**DW :(**

**Kazumi- Yosh! On with the story!**

Chapter 5

-Kazumi's POV-

"Kazumi, get up! You slept through your alarm!" someone called, waking me up.

"5 more minuets..." I mumble, out of habit. I hear stomping as someone walks up the stairs, and the door to my room is flung open. Apparently my eyesight still sucks when I wake up, so I still can't see the person. They rip the covers off my body and flip the lights on. I rub my eyes for the second time on this trip, and the person comes into focus. It is Midori, Amu's mother! **(A.N.- Sorry if ripping the covers off of Kazumi is not in Midori's personality, but whatever.)** I'm rooming with Amu's family!?

I get ready, changing into my own uniform for Seiyo High School.

"Hurry, you don't want to be late for your first day!" My new 'mom' shouts up to me. It must be early in the story, because we have apparently just moved here. There are still a ton of boxes lying around, with stuff that we haven't unpacked yet.

I run downstairs and see everyone is already seated. Ami looks up and says, "Onee-chan, you need to stop sweeping through your awarm!" I smile and nod, sitting in the fifth chair at the table. Amu is keeping up her usual cool and spicy facade. I giggle as she acts like she's too cool to join in on the conversation. My SC, Alice, sits on my shoulder, and giggles as well.

Alice has purple hair that is cut short in the back, but with two long sections to either side of her face. She has a music note hair clip and carries a violin case. She is wearing black dress pants and a shirt that is just as dark. Because of her musical personality, she would get along very well with Miki. We can't wait until they hatch. When we character change, I am granted a music note hair clip, and I can play anything on my violin. I never like to use this transform, though, because I would never get any practicing done to actually improve my skills.

I have two more eggs as well. One is black with red stripes arranged in a checkered pattern. It has a white skull on one side. The other one is red with a black question mark in the center. I wonder who they are and what they're like?

When it is time for me to go, I pick up my school bag and violin case and walk out the door. It is a short walk to the High School, thankfully, so it won't take me long to get there. It's a good thing I have a map so I don't get lost... I do so quite easily **(True story ;-;)**.

My schedule consists of the following classes-

1st period- Math

2nd period- English

3rd period- Science

4th period- Orchestra

5th period- Spanish

6th period- History

7th period- Study Hall

Having study hall last will be nice, I can do my homework then, and not have any to do at home! I wonder if Ikuto will be in any of my classes, even though he never goes to school...

1st period-

Oh. My. God. Ikuto sits right next to me! What should I do! I hope he doesn't find out I'm a character bearer, and still have unhatched eggs... Poor guy, he always seems depressed. He's as popular with girls as I thought he would be. He ignores them all, and I do the same to him. I don't want to make friends with any of the main cast. Amu is a must, though, because she is my new sister. I have to watch Ikuto, however, because he is very sly. He could steal my eggs at any moment, and I must be prepared. I have to bring them to school, but I hope I can keep them safe.

Time skip -after school- **(Because going through the rest of the day is too boring :P)**

I have managed to make friends, but there is one big problem. Ikuto is in 4 of my classes, and sits next to me in every one! Luckily, I have two or more friends in those classes, so I can ignore him, but this may be harder than I thought. The four classes he is in with me are Math, English, History, and Study Hall. I'm mostly worried about study hall...

One of my friends name is Kaito. He has orange hair and similarly colored eyes. His dream is to be a surfer and he has a chara that shows it. For some reason, he also reminds me of Ikuto (he also has a perverted personality). What is it with me and making perverted friends? First Hideake, now him! Am I a magnet to this sort? **(A.N.- This is not an OC, I borrowed him from Mermaid Melody. All rights go to the maker. His SC is an OC, so I have all rights to that character!)**

Another one of my friends is Akira. She has shoulder length hair that is thick and curly. It is the same dark brown as the color of her eyes. Although she is intelligent, she falls behind in class because she does not do her homework. She also tends to ramble on about stuff, but is also a very good listener.

Sasura is another one of my friends. She has waist-length brown hair and brown eyes. Although she can be a little mean, she has a caring side deep down. She is very serious about dancing, ignoring several injuries to prevent herself from falling behind and holding up her team. She works hard and is very intelligent, but her parents are very strict. She has a lot of pressure put on her to become like her parents and become a lawyer, but she pushes through it.

Eruka has shoulder-length blonde hair that is slightly wavy. She has blue eyes and is very silly. She has a lot of the same interests as I do, and we clicked immediately. Sasura was the one who introduced me to her and I am very grateful for that. She is also very intelligent, but is lazy, and does all her work at the last minuet. I have no idea how she keeps straight A's in all her classes

We are not very popular, but that never bothers us. I'm glad I met friends like them, and not popular idiots who wouldn't even be my real friends. Sometimes, I feel closer to these new friends, to my friends in real life, but I try to ignore that feeling.

Akira if the only one of the 4 that actually watches anime, but I'm trying to convince Eruka to do so. I can't believe I've only been here one day! It feels like I've known them forever...

They all have SC's, of course. That's how they all met. Oddly, they don't know Ikuto has one. Maybe he never brings Yoru to school...

Kaito's Shugo Chara is named Yama. He has orange hair and gray eyes. He wears swim trunks and sunglasses, and is carrying a surfboard. When they character change, Kaito gets red streaks in his hair, and he becomes an amazing surfer. He never usually uses this power, because he thinks of it as cheating.

Akira's Shugo Chara is a quiet girl named Shizu. She always has her nose in a book and is quiet and dependable. She has long black hair and red eyes. She is wearing glasses and a pencil skirt. She is wearing a fancy black shirt as a top, and never talks unless spoken to. She is extremely smart and is the reason Akira hasn't failed her classes yet. When they character change, Akira is granted a pair of glasses, and can do any problem faster than you can count to 3. When Shizu was born, Akira began to use her to complete her homework. It works, so now she is at the top of all of her classes.

Sasura has two SC's named Shikari and Kirisu. Shikari is very good at dancing and will yell at us if we make fun of the sport. She has long purple hair and red colored eyes. She is wearing a white T-shirt and purple basketball shorts. When she character changes with Sasura, her hair is put into a side-pony and she gains amazing balance and flexibility. She is the best SC out of all of ours that is very useful for combat. Kirisu is amazing at soccer, and can become a demon when if we miss a very miniscule detail in some soccer game. She has short brown hair and black eyes. She is wearing a soccer gear and carries a soccer ball under her arm. When she character changes with Sasura, Sausura is granted amazing speed precision. If you could character change with two charas at once, she would be unbeatable.

Eruka's Shugo Chara is named Ayano. She is a very silly girl who only cares about having fun. She has long green hair and blue eyes, and wears glasses. She is wearing a yellow sundress and a straw hat. When Eruka character changes with her, she gains a straw hat, and becomes very carefree and girly. We have no idea what to do with her when she's like this, she becomes out of control.

"-zumi. Kazumi!" Eruka called.

"What?" I say, coming back to reality.

"We were talking of stopping by Sasura's house to work on our science project." Eruka said, looking concerned that I hadn't been paying attention before.

"Oh,ok. I'll tell my parents that I won't be coming home for awhile." I say, getting out my phone, and dialing Midori's number.

"Hello?" Midori answered.

"Oh, hey. I was wondering if I could walk home with a few friends today."

"Of course, be safe, ok?"

"Sure, by Mom."

"Bye! Have fun" She said, before hanging up.

"What did she say?" Akira asks, looking at me with puppy eyes.

"She said it was fine, as long as Akira didn't come." I say, a smirk making it's way onto my face.

"Aww! Kazumi, you're so mean!" Akira said, running to catch up with us.

"I'm just telling the truth." I say, whistling.

*Ikuto's POV*

I sense unhatched eggs. I bet it's the new girl, seeing as she already has a chara. I hope she will let her guard down so I can steal them...


End file.
